


生日快乐

by fueko



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueko/pseuds/fueko
Summary: 送给yuko的生贺文亮人饮酒有（写的时候忘记这个bug了
Relationships: frfk, アキショウ, 亮正





	生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> 送给yuko的生贺文  
> 亮人饮酒有（写的时候忘记这个bug了

福地正今天喝得很醉。  
倒也不是因为别的伤心难过的事情，其实大部分都是因为终于能够搬去东京住这件事情。27岁的人生里，因为各种原因到过太多次东京了，再说日本本来就那么大一点，说东京是自己第二个家乡也不为过。但是，这一次一定会成为他最长住的一次，他那么想着。

毕竟，自己想要伴随的人就在自己的眼前啊。

古屋亮人担忧地看着眼前的人，才搬来没几天就嚷嚷着要为乔迁新家和同居搞一场痛饮会，其实就是小小地扫荡了一下楼下便利店的冰柜而已，有各种各样口味的鸡尾酒，甚至搬了一小瓶威士忌上来，喂喂…别把钱花在这种奇怪的地方啊。  
更不要说我不太会喝酒，古屋亮人小口啜着玻璃杯中的气泡鸡尾酒，百分之三的酒精已经足够让他脑袋晕晕。福地正喝醉了之后比平时说话更加软糯，还会开启告白模式，一直在念叨“aki、喜欢你”“aki、想要亲亲”之类的话，……比你设定的暗黑物质酱更愚痴是怎么回事？

“正？你喝得太多了…”看到他嘴边还有没擦掉的啤酒泡沫，忍不住用手指给他去擦，没想到这个人反倒轻车熟路地一口含住了自己的手指，温温热热地包裹住了，舌中间还留着一点饮料过喉的冰凉感。福地正通红的脸颊上是充满着情欲色彩的双眼，配着自己俯视他的角度，长睫毛的投影就像是恶魔的触角…  
他慢慢逼近了古屋亮人，同时手指也被捅得更深。怕伤到他不敢动弹的亮人变成了小恶魔的口粮，而捕食即将开始。

“aki，和正做吧。在这个房间，在我身上留下你的痕迹吧。”  
没错，这可能是他们久别重逢后的第一炮。番组结束之后的见面一直都是断断续续的，而大部分的时间也要交给工作和社交软件上的营业，情欲上来的时候，甚至做过phone sex，听着对方的喘息就能够到达高潮的日子已经远去，现在能够真正无所畏惧地触碰彼此。  
因为这就是他们努力得到的新生活啊。

福地正跪坐在古屋亮人的腿间和他接吻，他穿着黑白格的裤子，是亮人送给他的礼物，上端的设计做成了有一些紧的地方，很完美地显出了福地正的臀线。…说起来，看到这条裤子的第一眼就想到正了，那是见面的第一天？古屋亮人有些紧张地摸了摸那迷人的弧度，而福地正混着酒精和淡香水味冲入他的鼻腔。唾液被粘腻地交换出去，他的习惯是接吻的时候一定要紧紧地抱住亮人，心跳共鸣。  
拉出银色细线的吻才是福地正的目的，因为每次这样做的时候古屋亮人都会别开头去无法直视福地正的脸，明明嘴唇和下半身都肿肿的。真是不诚实的小朋友，想要的时候却永远不开口…不过，就是这样的小朋友。

“aki……我好喜欢你啊。”

古屋亮人已经顺着他的臀线攀上胸口，刺激正挺立起来的乳首。他才刚刚褪去dk的青涩，尝试新的发色，也尝试起了如何让自己的年长恋人更加舒服的技巧，指尖有些欺负性的揉捏和嘴唇轻柔的触碰，把福地正搞的轻轻颤抖起来。是酒精的错，让现在的身体更加敏感，也更加想要释放，希望面前的人看尽自己在床上的丑态什么的，真是疯狂啊？

“等、等等…我们，去阳台做吧，脑袋晕晕的，想要吹一会儿自然风。”  
“诶、诶？！会被别人看到吧？”  
正对他比了个嘘的手势，跑去关上了起居室的灯。阳台的落地推拉门被整个推开，晚风灌入室内，而福地正侧坐着在门前褪下了自己的裤子，露出皮肤好好的小细腿。他歪头看看古屋亮人，在外边夜灯的背光下，正的眼底是无限的星光。

之后再次亲吻、是红发少年低下头为年长恋人的舔舐。毛茸茸的脑袋埋在那双细腿的正中间，福地正盖住自己的嘴试图不让喘声过于强烈，快感电流一样从小腹窜到脑袋里，快想要射出来的时候亮人却停了下来，转头去够旁边他早就准备好的润滑剂。  
“啊啊、aki…明明差一点就要…”  
“嗯？对、对不起…”  
看来两个人的性事磨合度还不够，不过并不妨碍脑袋里的强烈冲动。粘腻的润滑剂伴着修长的手指顶在了甬道的入口，福地正难耐地向后支撑着自己的身体，一点一点接受那强势的侵入。  
说真的，这样的体验数几十年都没有做过几次，自己从很早之前就认知到了自己双性恋的事实，也有过与女性交往的体验。可是总能够感到一些小小的违和感，自己其实并不是完全能够主导对方感情的类型，有时候也需要对方倾注入大量的包容…就像aki现在做的一样。他边抚摸着正的背好让他能够慢慢放松下来，手上的动作也努力调整了力度。这份温柔…

“唔、aki，顶到了啦！”  
刚思考完这个小朋友的挺立就已经没入了甬道的入口，刮擦着福地正的敏感带就把他顶出了呻吟。  
“真的对不起！呜呜，像这样的半室外我还是很紧张。”  
亮人只能不停地给对方道歉，周围黑乎乎的他实在是看不太到什么东西，除了正性感的喘息和亮亮的眼睛什么也感觉不到，脑袋当机一样地只知道慢慢把自己的东西顶进去。听到了恋人这样的责怪那东西反而更加兴奋了，不出所料，福地正的喘息变成了小声的呻吟，估计是很难承受这样的大小吧。  
一边顶着有可能被发现的危险，一边轻到重，缓到急。古屋亮人把福地正的腿举到自己的肩膀，胯部抽送着。淫秽的啪啪声伴着体液碰撞的声音在房间里回荡。一定也传到外头了…剩下的理性在担心着。本能已经暴动，他已经回归到了最原本的欲望，人是欲望的动物，性事是爱所产生的占有行为，他想要让恋人成为自己的所有物——至少在此刻。  
白光过后古屋亮人射在了福地正的小腹之上，福地正也同样。两个人的精液一前一后都涂在了福地正白皙水嫩的腹部、胸口、甚至是他美得不可方物的下巴曲线上，可以看到他的表情色情极了。那是释放过后的湿润眼眶，和被完全占有后的羞耻和臣服。

“aki～～”  
软糯的鼻音凑到了他的耳边，小恶魔轻轻咬在亮人的肩膀上，留下浅浅的牙印。于是他再度开口、劝诱精力旺盛的年下恋人，再次索求的宣告。

“好想再来一次，可以吗？”


End file.
